


I'd like to write you a letter

by Blue24t2



Category: Political RPF - Canadian 21st c., Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: #macdeau #harrypotter #emmanuelmacron #justintrudeau #laughingmalfoy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 20:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue24t2/pseuds/Blue24t2
Summary: Emmanuel and Justin are wizards in Hogwarts. Manu in Ravenclaw and Justin in Gryffindor. I also change their birth date to 1979.





	I'd like to write you a letter

Hogwarts 22.01.1994  
Dear mama  
Everything is ok. And with you? I’m sorry, that i didn’t come home at winter break due to O.W.L.S, for which I have been studying harder than always.  
At the beginning of the year i met a boy, who is in my Arithmancy, Transfiguration and History of Magic classes. We’ve talked all the time at lessons, breaks and free time. After few days I have invited him to my dormitory and …  
We went also together at lake near the castle and spent all day at picnic! Justin told me he likes Hawaii pizza. Oh! And I didn’t tell you, that his name is Justin. The same night we went together to Justin’s dormitory and ….  
The next morning we woke up and he kissed me! It was wonderful experience! The kiss was long and passionate. We didn’t go to school, cause we decided to stay all day at my friend’s dormitory and…  
At my birthday I was given a present from Jus. It’s a philosophy book. You know, I don’t have many philosophy books, so the present was perfect. On Christmas I gave him two presents; one for birthday and one for Christmas. He gave me a Christmas present too. After Christmas dinner we went to my dormitory and...  
When the snow fell we made a snowball battle. He won, but he is in Gryffindor so he is braver. It was freezing so after the battle we went to Gryffindor’s dormitory for hot cocoa. We were talking for 2 hours in his dormitory and…  
Yesterday on History lesson we were talking about muggels politics and outlook. Professor Binns was talking really boring and we planned an escape. It’s interesting, that the plan was good enough and we escaped to my dormitory and….  
Greetings  
Your Emmanuel

 

Hogwarts, 7.06.1995  
Dear mama!  
I just finished writing O.W.L.S! Justin said he wrote potions bad. I don’t believe him. He’s so clever! I’m not as clever as him so I’m afraid of my results. He said I’m in Ravenclaw and due to this fact I must be clever and intelligent. Ugh…Jus is being so annoying sometimes.  
On Easter break Justin and I were searching for interesting books in library when suddenly he kissed me. I love when he do that. As slow as was our first kiss and as soft as Jus is always when he is with me. We didn’t find any interesting book so we went to Justin’s dormitory and…  
About month ago I and Jus went to Forbidden Forest searching for an adventure. It was noon, but in Forest was dark as it is at night. We were walking and talking when we heard a noise. I was so scared and I jump onto Jus. He’s strong, but not enough to support my weight and we fell down on the ground. Luckily that was Hagrid and nothing happened to us. After this small adventure we went to my dormitory and…  
One time some boys from Slytherin were laughing at me. Mr.Snape came and when he asked they why they are laughing, they said it’s because I’m French. But Mr.Snape didn’t do anything and Justin rescued me. He- as a man brave as a lion- fought with them. They don’t look fragile and they aren’t. Justin lost. We went to Ravenclaw’s dormitory and…  
When we were writing charms test on O.W.L.S Justin was pulling from me. Yeah, I know, this so ridiculous! It was so funny and the funniest was his message to me at the end of the test; “it’s as always a tremendous pleasure to be here with you 😉 PS: and to pull from you”. He’s very cute and I’m very happy to have this such amazing person on my side. And as always after exam we went to (Justin’s) dormitory and… Next day we stay in bed.  
With love  
Manu 

 

Hogwarts,15.11.1995  
Mama!  
The beginning of the year was not so good as I’ve expected, but it wasn’t bad. 6th year isn’t so much different from 5th. And the most important thing! Justin is officially my boyfriend! Oh…I’m so happy! I love him so much, that I couldn’t live without him!  
After the first day of school Justin took me to Hogsmeade, which is obviously forbidden. This was the best date I’ve ever had! Justin was more romantic than me. And he was less dirtier than always. After two hours I understood it was our anniversary of our first meet. I was so dumb! After this romantic date we went to Justin’s dormitory and…  
On Arithmancy I and Jus went to the my room and it was our first time. It was amazing; Justin is really good. I don’t want to describe all the details, because you’re still my mother and I think it’s not ethical to write about this sort of things to parents. Ultimately we didn’t return to lessons on this day. We agree, that bed is better. Later we fell asleep and…  
On Sunday many people went outside, but I and Jus went to library. We weren’t searching for book; we were searching for new memories. We talked and talked until it was dark outside. We went to my dormitory and…  
On Halloween I dressed up as a unicorn. Yeah, I know this was stupid, but Jus asked me to do it. He dressed up as a maple syrup. I was laughing and I’m still laughing so Justin is offended at me. Many people didn’t dressed up. It was so sad. But you know me, I really don’t give a fuck about British traditions and people. During party Justin and I escaped to his dormitory and…  
With love  
Emmanuel

Hogwarts, 28.05.1996  
Dear mama!  
This school year was cool, but end is a catastrophe. Umbridge is a new head teacher of Hogwarts and she doesn’t accept homosexuals. Or gays, it’s shorter. I want to stay positive so I’ll write you about some happy moments.  
Justin and I had some money so we bought a house near Marseille. We both speak French and we both love Mediterranean Sea so I think it’s good place to live. No one knows about it except you and Justin’s mother. If you want to know something else about this house please write me.  
When we were in Hogsmeade I bought a present for Justin. It was a bag of beans, which tasted like a maple syrup. He was really happy when I gave him this present. That was really a little gesture, but it made him happy as …. I don’t know. After eating half of a bag Justin kissed me. He tasted like maple syrup. I really don’t believe in my happiness.  
Sometimes when Malfoy is laughing at me or Justin we just don’t listen to him. One time I went to restroom and he followed us. When he saw us kissing he started laughing and insult us. We didn’t listen and we went out. Malfoy didn’t notice that and he was still laughing and laughing… Soon after that Potter came and when he saw laughing Malfoy he couldn’t understand why the hell he is laughing at the mirror? That was funny, because this one time Malfoy didn’t make a laugh of us; we made a laugh of him.  
And the most important thing: Justin and I decided to end our adventure with Hogwarts and magic. Everyone are laughing at us and Umbridge has banned gays in the school. Do you understand?! She HAS BANNED GAYS. We’ll go to our new home near Marseille and be happy together. No magic, no Hogwarts, no Umbridge. It can be difficult at the beginning, but together we’ll be fine.  
Greetings  
Your son Manu

 

Marseille, 27.02.2006  
Dear parents!  
After many years, adventures and experiences Justin and I have decided about marriage. Yes, we will marry. Of course not now, but if gay marriage are legal we will do it. So dear parents: I‘d like to invite you to our wedding whenever it will be. Meanwhile, you can (and it will be pleasure to me and Justin) visit us in our home.  
With love  
Your always very lovely and good Manu 😊

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so I'm sorry for mistakes. And I'm sorry for my bad English too.  
> I'd like to thank my friend Marysia for help with writing it.


End file.
